little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncharmed Life
Uncharmed Life is episode 10 of Little Charmers. It aired on February 20, 2015. Previous: Charmy Hearts Day Next: Pest Friends Forever Synopsis Hazel accidentally breaks her wand.while trying to help her mom with her to do list Summary The episode starts off at hazel's house she wants to help mom but she's moving too fast and then a gnome with a frog came he cure him and he didn't have the hiccups but the frog did.and he left.Hazel's dad told mom to slow down.but how can hazel's mom her to do list is getting bigger by the moment.then Hazel tells herself that she needs help so she takes a copy of this to show her friends. At the Charmhouse that the charmers need hazel's help then there are hundreds of chores to do.and this list is going to take a lot of work.then hazel's has a spellended plan she is going to super charged her wand. They tried to super charged but then it goes all wacky but then the beam hits her wand and then hazel's wand is broken she tests it out but it's broken she needs to restore her powers with three tricky ingredient: Fairy dust from mount sparkle more,a giant's toenail,and sparkles from a unicorn's horn.then she must restore her powers Their first ingredient is fairy dust from mount sparklemore.but then mushrooms gets in their way.so they get that fairy dust they ride on mushrooms to get to the top and then hazel's wand is starting to work already. Their next ingredient is a giant's toenail they use stilts to get the handle then Posie tells Hazel to stop steeping on her nose.then they started to wobble Posie tells Hazel to hurry.then she and lavender started falling Hazel held on to the handle and knocks on the door.then a giant came he felt cranky.and he tells them to go away.and Hazel tells on her friends she said sorry. They came back to get the toenails then Posie is going to put the giant to sleep they went in again but it almost made hazel tired and she tells Posie to don't stop while Posie is playing music Hazel takes off one of the giant's sock and he felt stinky he need one giant bath and Hazel got the toenail.The giant is fast asleep and they got out of here. The last ingredient is sparkles from a unicorn's horn they arrived at the forest of thorns and dragon lillies the forest is unfashioned and unfriendly. The charmers fly their brooms to cover more ground hazel can't see the unicorn either she has a dragon lily on her head and she look so charmdorable then Hazel and Posie are hit by thorns Lavender rescues Hazel but Posie hits her friends and they fell down.Posie and Lavender are on the ground and Hazel is up a tree and she's so tired she decides to go rest.and her friends will keep and eye out for the unicorn.Hazel rested by a tree and she felt like her head is on something and with a sparkle it was the unicorn Hazel says sorry to it and it is so adorable it's coat is soft like puppies and clouds and her wand is fixed she signals her friends and she found the unicorn but the unicorn is already gone she said thank you to the unicorn who has vanish. Back at home Hazel tells her parents about seeing a unicorn too bad she couldn't take a picture to show and she feel so lucky.and then Hazel is feeling even luckier to help mom with her to do list and it got bigger and she read cure hiccups then Hazel's dad now got the hiccups and the episode came to a complete end. Quotes *Hazel: Ew! You need one Giant Bath! Trivia *This episode features the debut of unicorns in the series, after having been mentioned in several previous episodes. Take for example "Add a Little Parsley" and "Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night", where Posie wears an unicorn-themed outfit. Gallery Hazelwithunicorn.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1